YGO 5Ds A Hearts Journey
by ScarlettRose95
Summary: Follow Sam Asuma life in satellite as she finds a dreams of music and finds her self on a journey that will lead her to decover the Dark truth behind 0 revered what await her at the end of her journey find out in Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds A Hearts Journey
1. Life In Satellite

Hello my name is Sam Asuma I was 7 Years old at the time when 0 Reverse Happen my mother and father where scientist that worked along side Dr.fudo they die along with everyone who work on 0 reverse now all this happen 5 years ago.

Do to the incident domino city is now split into two New Domino and what is now called satellite that where I lived I was now currently 9 years old living in satellite the people of new domino city called people like me who that called that place home the slums of satellite.

Now living in satellite wasn't always easy but the songs i wrote always help me get though everything but One Day I found a baby puppy next to it dead mother who probbly died do to the poor condition of satellite becouse of the lack of resources it was pretty common to find out that a person or animal who was sick is now died becouse of lack of medicine and the places that sold medicine usually would sell it for a price that too high for anyone here to offord.

Looking at the poor little pup i pick it up and stuck my hand into my brown duffel bag and pulled out a price of bread i bought with some of my save up money and gave it to the pup.

After it eat it i put the pup down as i pet the top of it head i said good bye as i turn to leave only to trun around again to find the pup following me.

sam: you want to come girl

as she gave a little bark like she was trying to reply to my question i pick her up and check to make sure she was a girl.

sam: yep your Definitely a girl well let see what shell i call you OH i got how about snow you are white.

Snow: Ruff!

Sam: all right Snow it is then

ONE MOUTH LATER...

Sam: 38 Dollors not bad for a days work huh girl.

Snow: Ruff!

Sam: ahah...

Snow: Grrrrrr...!

Sam: Snow what is it girl?

????: oh look what the cat drag in are you lost little girl.

Sam: oh me no am not lost am just on my way home.

????: oh and you decided to cross into are taratory where the gang now as black and blue do you want to know why we are called that.

Sam: listen i dont mean any harm.

as i said this i slowly back up then took off runing with snow following me the two boys started to chase me and snow as i turn into side street i soon found out that the rode came to an end seeing as there two building on my left and right side with the blockcad in front of me the two boys had me cornered.

as they got closer they pulled out there duel disk i dig into my bag trying to pull out my duel disk when i heard a voice yell from behind me as i look up there stood a boy with spiky orange hair who look around my age.

????: who do you guys think you are picking on a girl

as he talk to him i notice he had his hand. behind his back point up i soon got the hint and grab snow and started climing the blockcad as the strange boy did what he could to destrdestract the two gang members after i got to the top i started to clam down to the other side i found my self looking at a junk yard.

next thing i now i hear this loud carsh behind me i trun around and the strange boy clam down.

????: i dont think those two will be folloing us over that piel of junk anytime soon.

sam: hey thank alot for saving me back there.

as i said this snow pop her head out of my bag making the boy jump a bit.

????: oh hey there lityle guy he cute

Sam: acully he is a she her name snow

????: oh sorry girl cute name.

as he said that snow jump out of the bag and into the boys arms and started lick tbe boys face.

Sam: it looks like she like you

Crow: yeah i can see that am crow hogan it nice to meet you.

Sam: am Sam Asuma and you already meet Snow.

Crow: so do you live around here.

Sam: actully i do i was on my way back when those guys cought me taking a short cut though there taratory.

Crow: well there another exit follow me ill show you.

Sam: so what about you do you live around here.

Crow: well this junk yard is my home.

Sam: i see

Crow: so which way.

Sam: this way follow me as we turn down a familler side street we came to a abandon building that look out to a clif. i was about to take another step when i notes something on the ground i pick it up and read the name on the card.

Sam: Lava Tuner?

Crow: it a Duel Monster card do you know how to play?

Sam: yeah i do

Crow: so what dose the effect say?

Sam: if Lava Tuner is successfully summon then i can specal summon lava dragon to the fuild. hey i could use this.

Crow: cool you should add it to your deck.

As he said this i took my deck out and added it then i put it back in my bag and look back at crow.

Crow: hey i need to go meet up with some friends of mine if you would like your welcome to join me were friends now and am sure your like them.

Sam: sure thing i would love to meet them.

As we left and headed to meet up with crow friends when we got there i saw two boy sitting on step of stays leading into a building.

Crow: Hey Jack,Yusei!

????: hey crow who this?

Crow: guys meet Sam Asuma Sam this the that Jack Atlas and this is Yusei Fudo

Yusei: it nice to meet you

Snow: Ruff!

Yusei: oh who do we got here is he your.

Sam: yes and he is a she.

Yusei: oh sorry girl.

Snow: Ruff!

Jack: dose she have a name.

Sam: yes it snow so are you two dueling?

Jack: yeah do you duel?

Sam: yes acully i do.

Crow: yeah she actully luck out and found a card she could use before we came here and it a tuner monster no less.

Yusei: ah cool

Crow: hey you guys should see where Sam is staying it a really could building and it look out over this cliff reach has a nice view right Sam.

Sam: yeah i guess

Crow: you dont like it there or something?

Sam: no it not that as amazing as it is it you get use to something like that when you see it 24/7 beside being there am out sing for money.

Crow: wait what about hanging out with your friends.

Sam: well before i met you guys i never really had anyone to call a friend before.

Crow: well now you have us as your friends.

Sam: Really? i now i called you guys my friend but i never thought you concerder me a friend.

Yusei: of course we do right jack

Jack: Yeah

Crow: so you sing.

Sam: a bit actully i that where i was coming from when i was gang up on by those black and blue guys.

Crow: you mean the gang black and blue.

Sam: yeah but after having things fall on them there probbly really are black and blue.

Crow: That true ahah...

Yusei: the gang black and blue they didnt hurt you did they?

Sam: no crow jump in and save me by the way how did you keep them destracted like that?

Crow: same way i would destract jack when Yusei and i wanted to pull a prank on Jack.

Jack: What that supose to mean.

as everyone laugh we continue to talk we even duel each other a bit and as the day came to an end we said are good byes as we all headed home jack left with yusei and crow walk me back to my place.

Sam: hey crow.

Crow: yes

Sam: well if you want so you dont have to say in that junk yard there another room in the building if you want to stay here with me if you would like after all i cant let you stay in a junk yard forever right.

Crow: really you dont have to do that.

Sam: i dont mine plus it such a big building i wouldnt mine the company in the building it nice having someone besides snow to talk to.

Crow: ok thanks ah ill be right back let me go get my things ok.

Sam: ok

as i watch him run off me and snow walk into the building the building had white pilling pant on the outside it look like an old apartment building with every door leading into what look to be a apartment.

it had beds kitchens and closets and windows after a few minutes later Crow return as i told him he could pick any room he wanted. he nodded his head as he started to look at the different room.

i walk outside sat dowdown and pull out my gurtar that my mother left me it was the only thing i had of my moms as i played a fermilur tune i started to sing my mom old lullaby that she use to sing to me.

as i sang i notice Crow coming out and siting next to me with snow on his lap i sang the same verse twice.


	2. Team Satisfaction

6 years Later Crow and myself are now 15 year old and recently i added some pink highlights to my white hair that i keep up in a ponytail snow has also gotten bigger over the years and it became clear to see her breed of dog was a husky yusei and jack are 16 years old and currently are on are way to the duel runner shop.

as we walk into the shop you could see picture of the diffenrent duel runner part hanging on the blueish gray walls of the shop that you could by as we look around we meet this boy name kalin who help us get the parts we needed for cheper then they where sold for.

as we left we started talking as kalin join us back at the abandon building that i have called home for 11 years now and some how as we were on are way there we found are self talking about the gangs and how they mistreat the people of satellite.

Sam: you know to bad there not a gang who could just take down all these gangs and help the people that live here.

Kalin: hey what if we be that gang.

Jack: what?

Crow: what you mean Kalin

Kalin: what if we form a gang to unite satellite.

Yusei: you know your right i say we do it.

Crow: am in what you say Sam you in?

Sam: if it mean i can help the people feel safe so they dont have to go though what i been though with the gang black and blue then yeah i now i was lucky that crow came when he did but that arnt that lucky so if it mean puting a stop to that then am in.

Kalin: wait what happen with black and blue.

Sam: 6 years ago i had a run in with the gang black and blue if it wasnt for crow who nows what would of happen.

Kalin: well then look like we all agree now all we need is a hide out.

Sam: i got it crow what about my building.

Crow: yeah that perfect

Kalin: what building

Crow: follow us.

as me and crow ran to my building the others us soon we arrived and me and crow showed them the abandon apartment building me and crow we lived in.

Kalin: this is perfect can we really use it.

Sam: yeah of course you guys could even stay here if you like i dont mind.

Kalin: also now we just need to decided who should lead are gang and what we should be called.

Sam: what about you yusei?

Yusei: me why me.

Kalin: yeah i agree jack crow what do you say?

Jack: that fine with me.

Crow: yeah i agree.

Kalin: well that sattled now for are name.

Crow: i dont know do you guys have any idea.

Jack: dont look at me.

Kalin: ummm..

Sam: how about team Satisfaction?

Kalin: what why that?

Sam: it says we will not stop until were satisfied with uniting all of satellite.

Kalin: yeah i like it

Crow: same here

Yusei: ok Jack

Jack: it ok

Yusei: then tean satisfaction it is

Crow: Yeah

Sam: yeah

as we celebrated and started to work on are plan to take on the frist gang we are going to face the gang called black and blue we high five each other and decuss on what are frist move as that night came to a close the others left and decided to bring there stuff over in the moring and for once in my life i felt i had one again had a family and together anything could be possibly.

 **2 Years Later...**

i am now 17 years old me and the rest of team satisfaction had finally united all of satellite but one night kalin lost it and started picking on little kids and becouse of it Jack and Crow and i left Team Satisfaction.

That when things got far worse Kalin decided to take on sector Security and yusei try taking the blame for what kalin did by telling them he was the leader but even though he was telling the truth the sector security Officer didnt believe yusei and took kalin away.

after they took him away i walk up to yusei to try and help in any way i could i now he tryed to help kalin after that the type of person Yusei was no matter what Yusei would put others needs before his own.

That how crow was but Jack on the other hand was a strong and fercely indapended guy who had a hard time asking for help from other or even talking about stuff he was all ways a lone wolf type of person that had a ego to match and with out anyone saying anything i could tell that at some point life was going to pull us in diffenrent dreaction.

it was just a matter of time and for me it would happy just in a few mouth time whather we where ready for it or not.


	3. The World Of Duel Spirits

**4 Mouths Later...**

Yusei was Finish working on our duel runners after he show me mine he left to go fine Jack leaving me and crow there watching as he drove off so me and crow headed home for the night.

as we arrive back at the building me and crow had are self a duel which crow i ended up winning.

Crow: ahh man i lost again.

Sam: hey dont beat your self up about it you where pretty great yourself.

Crow: thank Sam well i best be getting to bed ill see you tomrrow night Sam.

Sam: night.

as i watch crow walk off i couldnt help but feel this strange feeling ever since team satisfaction split up i been spending more and more time with crow at frist he was just a friend then he became like a brother to me but now he most importent friend i have i want to tell him how i feel but i dont want things to be werid between us.

as crow dissapeared from into his room i trun around and headed to my room as i layed down i soon found myself falling a sleep.

 **DreamScape...**

A _s i open my eye there i stood in the middle of a vast forest as i started to walk around i heared a loud screem...as i ran i soon came to a clearing where i found a young girl being chase by some werid humannord monkeys with red eyes and armor as the girl got closer i hid behind a tree as she ran past the tree i quickly grab her pulling her behind the tree as well._

 _as she started freaking out i whisper into her ear that i met her no harm and that she needed to stay quite unless she wanted us to be found as she stop struggling and stood there quite the two monkey ran by the tree.after they where gone i let the girl go and step out from behind the tree as she follow suite._

 _Sam: so that how this thing works...Hey Luna i got it keep running._

 _as i follow behind luna who was being chase by more of these monkey as i point the staff at them that same blast shot at the two monkey turning them to stone._

 _Luna: we did we acutlly did it yeah._

 _Sam: we did didnt we._

 _Luna: let go._

 _as we ran we made it back to where ragulus was as i told luna to step back i point the staff at him as a light blasted from the staff hitting him as it hit a bright light shine_

 _next thing i know the light dies down and there standing there was this giant lion as i staired at it luna ran up to it._

 _Luna: ragulus your ok._

 _Ragulus: i am now thanks to you and am glad your ok luna so who your friend._

 _Luna: oh yeah this is sam she help me save you she from my world._

 _Ragulus: i see well i guess i owe you my thanks sam._

 _Sam: telling you the truth i still find this hard to believe that this is not a dream._

 _Ragulus: i guess this this is your frist vist._

 _Sam: yeah it is how_

 _Ragulus: when luna frist came she was so sweet playing with all the spirit but the next time she said she thought it was a dream too your get use to._

 _As i nodded at what he said this little magican came out of no where saying he found where they where keeping ancent fairy dragon._

 _as he lead us to this cave we soon found are self in this old castle where we came face to face with this monkey king i almost laugh my butt off when i learn he know how to duel._

 _as me and luna got are duel decks out we took him on together as a team he was a head one to defeat but in the end me and luna came out on top as we gave each other a high five this bright light as it die down that tiny magican got taller and all the duel spirits that where trun into stones return to normal._

 _soon after all the spirits where freed a voice ragin though out the place and there was a giant green and blue dragon_

 _Luna: Ancent Fairy Dragon your ok_

 _Ancent Fairy Dragon: yes luna am ok now and it all thanks to you and Sam thanks to you the spirit world is at peace once again so thank you and you may know return to your world._

 _as she spoke i look at luna as she called out my name she look at me and thank me for helping her and that she hope we could meet in our world sometime as i told her i felt the same everything around me faded into nothing._

 **End Of Dreamscape...**

As i woke up in my bed the next morning stairing at the celing as i slowly got up i couldnt get that werid dream out of my head it felt so real as i got up i got dress and headed out of my room where i ran into crow.

Crow: morning Sam sleep well?

Sam: yeah um i had this crazy dream last night like you wouldnt believe it felt so werid duel monsters where real they live in there own world there was this girl there two she said she was from my world we had to face these dueling humanord monkeys with red eyes wearing armor.

Crow: yeah that sounds like some crazy dream.

Sam: but that the thing it felt real crow.

Crow: dont worry about it like you said it was just a dream.

Sam: yeah maybe your right and am probbly just over thinking it.

Crow: hey Sam am going to go vist yusei ill be back later on today you think your be alright.

Sam: ill be fine tell yusei i said hi.

Crow ok will do see you later.

after i watch him run off until he was out of sight i grab my gurtar and woken up snow and headed out i never told crow but lately i been singing on the streets again just not for money more so i do it to cheer up the people of Satellite as i sat down in my usual spot snow layed down in hers as i started to play my guartar and sing and unknown to me the people of Satellite wernt the only ones watching me play on the streets that day.


	4. New Friends

After i finish singing and everyone left snow and i got off the ground when this lady came up to me.

Amber: hello am Amber Evens i couldnt help but notice your voice is really good may i ask your name.

Sam: Sam Asuma

Amber: well Sam next week there will be a addition here in Satellite for up coming singers the address is on this flyer if your intressted maybe you can stop by and let us hear you sing.

Sam: yeah sure thank you.

Amber: hope to see you there.

as i watch her walk off out of sight i couldnt help but scream at what just happen i couldnt believe it i had tk tell crow about this as i ran back to the building i notice he wasnt back yet so i decided to take my duel runner out for a spin to go get some new clothes after all i got to look presentable for the addition next week.

as i parked my duel runner i notice two other duel runners one blue with yellow trim and another was black with red trim as i walk in i started looking around when i by accedent ran into a girl with dark brown hair.

Sam: am so sorry

Rue: oh it ok i wasnt paying attenion anywhy am Rue Misuki by the way.

Sam: i see nice to meet you rue so what brings you here.

Rue: well there this addtion next week and me and my friend are going to perform at.

Sam: wait you dont mean the singers addition do you.

Rue: yeah that the one how do you know about it.

Sam: becouse am going to the addition too.

Rue: for real that awsome hey would you like to sing with me and my friend at the addition we could sing together as a group.

Sam: no office and i wkuld love to but dont you think you should ask your friend frist.

Rue: oh right give me a min.

as i watch her run off soon she came back with this girl with blone hair as they stop in front of me she interduse herself to me.

Ruiko: hello sorry about my friend Rue she can get a bit a head of herself am Ruiko Asiki it nice to meet you so your a singer too.

Sam: that right am Sam Asuma

Ruiko: well Sam why dont we see what you can do i got a song we can sing together but frist let finish shopping am sure that why your here right.

Sam: yeah

after we finish shopping we headed out and relized the two duel runners i saw earlier belong to them Rue got on her black and red duel runner and ruiko got on her blue and yellow duel runner.

Sam: so since you guys have duel runners i asume you two can duel.

Ruiko: yeah me and Rue grow up dueling right.

Rue: yeah so since you have one you must be one as well.

Sam: yeah hey you guys want to meet someone.

Ruiko: sure.

as she said that i whistled as they ask me why i did that soon snow came from around the corner.

Sam: Rue Ruiko me Snow Snow meet Rue and Ruiko.

Rue: all she so cute!

Ruiko: yeah where did you find her.

Sam: it a long story but in short i found her when she was just a pup trying to wake her dead mother she followed me ever where so much i decided to take her in.

Ruiko: so your an ophan to poor girl.

Rue: hey there it nice to meet you snow.

as rue petted snow ruiko said we should go as we started are duel runners and took of snow followed behind us soon we came to a place where there a lot of people as we got off are duel runners rue and ruiko said we were going to perform a song of hers that she made that was made for three singers as she told me what parts i were to sing we got in place and started to sing.

 **Girl Power**

All: Throw ya hands up if you know that you're a star

Ya betta' stand up if you know just who you are

Never give up, never say, "die!"

Girl power, girl power!

All: Throw ya hands up if you know that you're a star

Ya betta' stand up if you know just who you are

Never give up, never come too far!

Girl power (girl power), girl power (girl power!)

Rue Ruiko: I made mistakes before, but I know I'm not perfect

It's okay, 'cause who(who)could(could)ever be?

Sam: As long as I give my best, it won't matter what no one says, 'cause deep down in my heart I got the power what to make it all happen, yeah!

All: Throw ya hands up if you know that you're a star

Ya betta' stand up if you know just who you are

Never give up, never say, "die!"

Girl power, girl power!

All: Throw ya hands up if you know that you're a star

Ya betta' stand up if you know just who you are

Never give up, never come too far!

Girl power (girl power), girl power (girl power!)

as we finnish are song we heard the crowd that gathered clap for us as i look back at rue and ruiko.

Sam: So what you think?

Ruiko Rue: your awsome!

Sam: thanks.

Ruiko: welcome to are group Sam Asuma


End file.
